


[Sherlock/Anderson]The Key？My Key. （新年小短！

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 这篇文章是因为脑子里面突然有一句话“You are my key."然后又知道了一句很肉麻的“You are the key to my heart."所以就有了这个很蠢的有着混乱暗示的小短篇~www 希望你喜欢~XDD





	[Sherlock/Anderson]The Key？My Key. （新年小短！

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章是因为脑子里面突然有一句话“You are my key."然后又知道了一句很肉麻的“You are the key to my heart."所以就有了这个很蠢的有着混乱暗示的小短篇~  
> www 希望你喜欢~XDD

Sherlock Holmes总是喜欢抓着 _他的_ 钥匙。  
  
他不需要自己公寓的钥匙——那块不完整的金属一点用都没有。如果不是铜墙铁壁他想自己一定能找到一个入口，无论是生硬的言语或是稳固的高墙，更不用说那些如同圆满却错漏百出的掩饰，他所做的只需要找到一把钥匙打开所有的锁。  
结果？  
——当你抓着钥匙的时候有什么死结是不能消解的？  
  
只是他在面对又一次公寓里凌乱的缉毒时厌烦不堪。  
他们是怎么找到钥匙的？门锁没有被破坏的痕迹——地毯上平静的脚印后面是混乱的踩踏，强迫症？职业习惯？保护犯罪现场？哦别傻了他们才不是真心想在这里找到毒品——但所谓的“专业人士”？别开玩笑了。  
 **-Anderson.**  
  
Damn.  
Sherlock看着在他的厨房里挤成一团的警察们对着Lestrade翻了个白眼——缉毒？起这么一个冠冕堂皇的名号？ _苏格兰场警官们宝贵的时间倒是真的全花在毒品上了。_  
“这是人类眼球吗？”Donovan吵吵闹闹，拿着他的实验品晃来晃去，就好像她不知道他的公寓里会有这种东西一样。  
“Anderson是我的缉毒犬。”Lestrade盯着他得意地晃了晃头，就像一只讨到食物的野鸽—— _Sherlock这才发现自己瞪着公寓里唯一一个戴着橡胶手套的人看了多久_ ，他撇了撇嘴不置一词。  
只是，Anderson？  
  
警察们一个个在Lestrade嘶哑的声音大喊着“收队”后离开了，他走进厨房里把刚刚抢回来的眼珠子扔进微波炉里，转身的时候看着一双放在他的显微镜旁边  
干净的橡胶手套歪了歪头，把擦洗干净的玻片扔进整齐排列而原本错乱不堪的玻璃仪器中间，它敲击出来的轻响就像是一声无用的提醒——Sherlock眯了眯眼睛，把那副手套放进了证物袋丢进冰箱里。  
  
  
他第二次回来的时候警察们已经走得七七八八，他瞪着自己完全混乱的书架愤怒地甩了甩头发——他不需要知道它们处在一种怎样的混乱当中，只是为了它们处在一种曾经被小心翼翼甚至于平和而今被打破的气息里烦躁不安，他向那个Anderson带着的实习法医大吼着，怒气冲冲地把Donovan从窄小的厨房里挤出去，一种从大脑回路里翻滚起来的厌恶让他挥开身边微弱的除臭剂的气味，他大步地打转狠狠地撞在Anderson的身上，对方只是皱了皱眉头转身离去——这让他愈加讨厌除臭剂了。他打开冰箱门，把手里刚刚紧捏着的Anderson的笔记本丢了进去。  
  
  
第三次他让Mrs. Hudson把说不出话只能瞪大眼睛的Donovan拉出了他的公寓，从Anderson几乎无措的目光里把乱七八糟的手术刀砸进被码放好的金属里，他抓住Anderson的手把他的解剖刀大力抽出来扔进冰箱里扯下自己的手套——“Ah...Anderson...你每次都第一个进来？”  
对方喉咙里的咕哝似乎倒不是否定的意思。  
  
“So? You have THE KEY?”  
“The key?——Of course I——”  
“Oh calm down! You must have it!”  
“No! I——”  
“MY KEY.”  
“......”  
  
他看着Anderson脸上的惊愕心情愉悦，不同于对方的惊诧毫不在意自己方才的语气，甚至还对着Anderson歪了歪头—— _哦他今天终于放弃了除臭剂？！Ah see you ,Donovan._  
  
他像平时那些警官们全部离开时那样大力甩上了门，却晃着头毫不犹豫地无视了还傻傻地站在厨房中间的Anderson。  
他听见Anderson悄悄向门口挪动的脚步声，这时他想起了早上他废了一番劲才打开的那把在他无聊时曾经历过枪弹洗礼的破锁，颧骨上突出的微笑让他缩了缩脖子。  
 **There is NO KEY until you give me one.**  
  
他把冰箱门扯开一条缝，把从手里滑出来的公寓钥匙甩了进去。


End file.
